kingdomheartsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Agrabah
}} Agrabah ist eine Welt, die auf Disneys Aladdin von 1992 basiert. Die Welt besteht aus der gleichnamigen Stadt und einer Wunderhöhle, welche in jedem Kingdom Hearts-Teil anders aussieht. In Kingdom Hearts II ist diese Welt erst betretbar, sobald Sora zuvor die Welt Port Royal besucht und der erste Handlungsstrang abgeschlossen ist und er mit dem Gumi-Jet den kosmischen Pfad Expressweg der Antike gesichert hat. Orte ''Kingdom Hearts'' Agrabah ist grob in zwei Abschnitte unterteilt: Die Stadt Agrabah selbst, wo der Palast des Sultans steht und die Wüste, wo sich auch die Wunderhöhle befindet. Von dem Stadtportal aus geht es los, wobei man in das Warenlager kann, in die Hauptstraße, den Lagerhof und Aladdins Haus. Geht man in die Hauptstraße hinein hat man noch Zugang zu dem Palastplatz und dem Hinterhof. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' und Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Hier tritt Agrabah nur als eine Fiktion ihrer Erinnerungen auf und in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days ist die Welt zum größten Teil so übernommen worden, wie er bereits in Kingdom Hearts war, mit nur leichten Änderungen. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Die Welt hat nun viele Veränderungen durchlebt in ihrem Aussehen. Es gibt nun zwei spielbare Abschnitte, aber sie sind viel größer und mit vielen Brücken und Gruben. Neben der Innenstadt Agrabah enthält der Basar viele Gegner, aber keine Läden. Wie auch immer, beim Trödler Laden steht auch ein Mogry. Sogar der Palastplatz kann erreicht werden über der Innenstadt, wobei das Innere dem Spieler verwährt bleibt. Vor der Stadtmauer erhält Sora mehr Optionen, welchen Weg er einschlagen möchte. Als erstes kann man nur zur Wunderhöhle gelangen, die in diesem Spiel auch ganz anders aussieht. Als zweite Option eröffnet sich uns der Weg zu den Ruinen im Sand, welche nur durchquert werden können, indem man auf dem fliegenden Teppich reitet. Sora benutzt ihn desweiteren, um in die Zerstörte Kammer zu gelangen, zur Fortführung der Handlung. Handlung ''Kingdom Hearts χchi ''Kingdom Hearts Der Berater des Sultans, Dschafar, sucht nach Jasmin, der Prinzessin. Jedoch wird ihm von seinem Papagei berichtet dass diese nirgends zu finden sei. Malefiz taucht auf und sagt ihm, dass Jasmin aber wichtig für ihren Plan sei und sagte ihm, er solle aufpassen, dass er sein Herz nicht verliere. Zu zweit suchen sie nach Jasmin, welche sich in unmittelbarer Nähe versteckt und mithört. Sora, Donald und Goofy kommen in Agrabah an und treffen auf Jasmin, welche jedoch kurz danach entführt wird. Die Freunde folgen ihr in Richtung Wüste, wo der fliegende Teppich sie zum Eingang der Wunderhöhle brachte. Dort droht Aladdin im Sand zu versinken, während sich ihm einige Herzlose nähern. Gemeinsam mit Sora, Donald und Goofy kämpft er. Doch es sind zu viele Gegner, so dass er sich schließlich von seinem Dschinni wünscht, dass sie verschwinden würden. Dschinni erschien und ließ die Herzlosen verschwinden. Auf dem Flug zurück zur Stadt erzählt er davon, dass die Lampe für ihn, wie ein Gefängnis sei und Aladdin versprach ihn mit seinem dritten Wunsch freizulassen. Aladdin, Sora, Donald und Goofy konfrontierten Dschafar in der Stadt, wo er mit Jasmin war. Aladdin befreite sie mit seinem zweiten Wunsch, jedoch stahl Jago ihm die Lampe und übergab sie Dschafar. Dieser steckte Jasmin in eine Vase, die dann Teil der Arachnovicta wurde. Nachdem diese besiegt war, verschwanden Dschafar und Jasmin. Die Freunde folgten den beiden in die Wüste, wo sie vom Eingang der Wunderhöhle, der die Form eines riesigen Tigerkopfes hat, angegriffen wurden, da dieser von der Dunkelheit befallen war. Währenddessen nutzte Dschafar seinen ersten Wunsch, um das Schlüsselloch der Welt ausfindig zu machen. Dann tauchte Malefiz auf und die beiden beschlossen, dass sie Riku sich gegen Sora wenden lassen. Danach tauchten Aladdin, Sora, Donald und Goofy auf. Sie sahen Malefiz, die jedoch schnell verschwand. Daraufhin nutzte Dschafar seinen zweiten Wunsch, um Dschinni an seiner Seite gegen die Freunde kämpfen zu lassen. Als er jedoch geschlagen wurde, nutzte er seinen letzten Wunsch, um sich selbst zum mächtigsten aller Dschinnis zu machen. Sora griff Jago an, der Dschafars Lampe in den Klauen hielt. Schließlich ließ er sie fallen und Sora schloss Dschafar in seinem persönlichen Gefängnis ein. Währenddessen entführte Riku Jasmin und brachte sie nach Hollow Bastion. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Die Welt und deren Bewohner tauchen in Form von Soras Erinnerungen im Schloss des Entfallens auf. Gleich bei ihrer Ankunft auf dem Basar in Agrabah, bemerkt Goofy, dass jemand sich in Schwierigkeiten befindet. Es ist Aladdin, der von Schattenlurchen bedrängt wird. Die Freunde beschließen ohne zu zögern, Aladdin zu helfen. Jedoch werden sie von immer mehr dieser Herzlosen bedrängt. Aladdin der zuvor sich die Wunderlampe aus der Höhle der Wunder beschaffte, beschließt sogleich seinen ersten Wunsch einzusetzen, indem er die Wunderlampe hervor holt und sich vom Geist der Wunderlampe die Beseitigung der Herzlosen wünscht. Dschinni kommt hervor und er erfüllt den Wunsch von Aladdin und er beseitigt die Herzlosen. Dann verlässte er Aladdin der damit nur noch zwei Wünsche frei hatte. Aladdin will unbedingt in den Palast und Sora und seine Freunde beschließen ihn zu begleiten. Auf dem Weg fragt Goofy Aladdin, warum er in den Palast will. Er sagt, dass er sofort die Lampe zum Palast bringen muss. Er hatte die Lampe auf Grund eines Abkommens mit Dschafar aus der Höhle der Wunder erworben und der Dschinni erzählte ihm, dass er seit zehntausend Jahren in der Lampe gewesen war und er es satt geworden war, jedermanns Wünsche zu erfüllen. Aladdin verspricht Dschinni ihn mit seinem letzten Wunsch zu befreien, aber bevor er den Geist der Wunderlampe befreit, möchte er mit Jasmin der Prinzessin von Agrabah zusammen sein, da dies sein einzig wahrer Wunsch ist. Aladdin erzählt den anderen, wie schwierig es für einen wie ihn sei, die Prinzessin zu treffen und dass er nur deshalb zur Wunderhöhle ging, um einen Schatz zu finden, in der Hoffnung, dass Jasmin ihn dann treffen wolle. Dschinni denkt, dass er es so einrichten kann, dass Jasmin Aladdin als einen Prinzen sehen kann. Dann eilen sie alle zum Palast. Kurz bevor sie den Palast dann erreichen, sehen sie Jasmin am Boden liegen und von mehreren Herzlosen bedroht. Aladdin der sieht, dass sie es nicht mehr rechtzeitig schaffen, Jasmin zu retten, äußert er Dschinni seinen zweiten Wunsch, indem er die Prinzessin vor den Herzlosen retten soll. Dschinni gelingt es mit Leichtigkeit, die Herzlosen zu beseitigen. Jasmin ist aber Bewusstlos und als die Freunde beraten, erscheinen plötzlich weitere Herzlose und bedrohen sie. Als Aladdin im Begriff ist, seinen letzten Wunsch zu äußern, sagt ihm Sora, dass er und seine Freunde sich um die Herzlosen kümmern werden und es kommt zu einem Kampf, den die Freunde gewinnen. Aladdin der erfreut ist, noch einen Wunsch zu haben, stellt plötzlich fest, dass die Wunderlampe verschwunden ist. Dann erscheint Dschafar, der enttäuscht darüber ist, dass Aladdin seinen letzten Wunsch nicht vergeudet hat. Er sagt ihm, dass er verhindern will, dass Aladdin mit der Lampe das Herz von Jasmin erobert und er offeriert ihm, dass er selber die Prinzessin heiraten möchte. Sein wahres Ziel ist es, der Sultan von Agrabah zu werden. Dschafar der jetzt selber drei Wünsche frei hat, wünscht sich sogleich, dass man Jasmin zu ihm bringt und Dschinni gehorcht zu seinem eigenen Bedauern, da er dem Besitzer der Lampe gehorchen muss. Dschafar verschwindet dann mit der Prinzessin und Aladdin bleibt verzweifelt zurück und sagt dass er nun Jasmine und die Lampe verloren hat, aber Sora sagt ihm, er solle nicht aufgeben. Aladdin nimmt Soras Ratschlag an und kommt auf die Idee, sich die Lampe zurückzuholen. Sora, Donald und Goofy folgen Dschafar zum Palast. Am Eingangstor sehen sie dann ihn und die bewusstlose Prinzessin. Sie sind bereit, in den Kampf zu ziehen, wenn Aladdin erscheint. Dschafar ist über das erscheinen der Freunde zwar erstaunt, da er aber Aladdin nicht bei ihnen sieht reagiert er sehr Arrogant und sagt zu ihnen, dass er für sora und seine Freunde keinen wunsch bräuchte, da er mit ihnen alleine fertig werden würde. Dann erscheint ganz plötzlich Aladdin, der sich zuvor verbarg und ohne Nachzudenken, befiehlt Dschafar Dschinni, dass er sich Aladdin schnappen soll. Doch hat ihn Aladdin damit hereingelegt, da Dschafar nun schon seinen zweiten Wunsch verbraucht hat. Dschafar wünscht sich nun, in einen allmächtigen Lampengeist verwandelt zu werden. Nachdem er selber zu einem Dschinni geworden ist, greift er Sora und die Freunde an. Es gelingt Sora den verwandelten Wesir in einem harten Kampf zu besiegen und er ergreift die neu erschaffene Lampe, die durch Dschafar Wunsch geschmiedet wurde und Sora versiegelt Dschafar in der Lampe. Aladdin der noch einen Wunsch frei hat, benutzt seinen letzten Wunsch, um Dschinni von der Lampe zu befreien und beschließt, dass Jasmine sein wahres Ich sehen soll, da sie ihm sehr viel bedeutet. Dschinni der nun frei ist, schenkt Sora als Belohnung die Dschinni-Karte. Dann verabschieden sie sich und Aladdin geht in den Palast und Sora und die Freunde verlassen Agrabah. Parallel zu Sora, betritt Riku im Kellergeschoss des Schloss des Entfallens eine auf Erinnerungen basierende Version von Agrabah. Während seiner Erkundungen in der menschenleeren Stadt, begegnet er Dschafar-Dschinni und es kommt zu einem Kampf, den Riku gewinnt. Danach begibt er sich zum Refugium des Siegers und verlässt diese Welt. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Hier ist Roxas's erste Mission in einer anderen Welt außer der Welt, die niemals war und Twilight Town. Zusammen mit Xigbar hat er hier eine Aufklärungsmission, bei der er heraus fand, dass ein großer Sandsturm auf die Stadt zukam und gleichzeitig eine große Menge an Herzlosen auftauchte. Roxas und Xigbar belauschten Prinzessin Jasmin und Aladdin, wie sie von der Situation der Stadt sprachen und, dass Aladdin hart arbeitet, um die Stadt vor dem nächsten Sturm zu sichern. Jasmin fragt warum sie nicht Dschinni um Hilfe bitten, doch Aladdin möchte Agrabah unbedingt selbst schützen, da Dschinni und der Teppich sich zu der Zeit auf einer Weltreise aufhielten. Die Mission war erledigt und die beiden Organisationsmitglieder waren gerade dabei zum Schloss zurück zu gehen, als Roxas plötzlich eine Vision von Xion und einem zeichnenden Mädchen hatte. Dann fiel er in Ohnmacht. Roxas schlief drei Wochen und bekommt sofort danach eine Routine-Mission in Agrabah. Bei dieser hört er Jasmin und Aladdin über einen drohenden Sandsturm und die Herzlosenattacken reden. Er sah auch, dass Aladdin Abu ausschimpfte, da dieser etwas stahl. Weitere drei Wochen später hat er wieder eine Mission gemeinsam mit Axel. Bei der Ankunft hat er plötzlich eine Vision von einem Jungen in rot und hatte das Gefühl, dass dieser Junge einst an der gleichen Stelle stand, wie er in diesem Moment. Die eigentliche Mission war Herzen zu sammeln, doch Axel beschloss, dass sie Karlo folgen sollten, da dieser angestrengt nach etwas suchte. Roxas ist zuerst dagegen sich gegen die Befehle zu wenden, doch Axel meint, dass es es wert sei jemand Verdächtigem nachzugehen und dass sie auch nachher Herzlose vernichten können. Nachdem die beiden Karlo zu einem Eingang zur Wunderhöhle folgen und einige Herzen sammeln, beschließen sie zurück zum Schloss zu gehen. Drei Tage später kehrt Roxas mit Xion zurück, um die Höhle genauer zu untersuchen. Die beiden retten Abu vor einem Schwarm Herzloser und benutzen den Edelstein, den der Affe gestohlen hatte, als Schlüssel, um in der Höhle weiterzukommen. Sie kämpfen sich durch die Höhle und kommen irgendwann an einen Ort, an dem nur eine Affenstatue steht. Dort treffen sie auch auf Karlo, der sie angreift und meint, dass sie die magische Lampe nicht bekommen, die ihm zusteht. Roxas und Xion bekämpfen ihn und laufen aus der Höhle. Dort trafen sie auf einen fliegenden Teppich und einen Dschinni. Der Teppich meint zuerst Roxas zu kennen, erkennt jedoch, dass er keinen der beiden Schlüsselschwertträger kennt. Der Dschinni erklärte, dass er und der Teppich ihre Weltreise unterbrachen, um kurz in Agrabah nach ihren Freunden zu sehen. Dann hört er plötzlich Gefahr aus der Stadt und will loseilen, um zu helfen, doch Roxas erzählt ihm, dass Aladdin es alleine schaffen möchte. Dschinni respektiert die Wünsche seines besten Freundes, doch lässt er den Sandsturm magisch verschwinden. Drei Wochen später findet Roxas Jasmin und Aladdin, froh darüber dass die Sandstürme vorbei sind, obwohl die Herzlosen immer noch ein Problem darstellen. Dann geht er aus der Stadt, um in der Wüste sein Zielobjekt zu vernichten. Danach hört er Aladdin sagen, dass die Herzlosenzahl geschrumpft sei. Während Roxas erneut ein Gespräch zwischen der Prinzessin und Aladdin mithört, trifft er erneut auf den Dschinni, der beschließt seine Freunde zu begrüßen und sicher zu gehen, dass sein bester Freund glücklich ist. Roxas führte einige weitere Routine-Missionen in Agrabah aus, doch an seinem 321sten Tag hat er eine gemeinsame Mission mit Xion, bei der diese sich unwohl fühlt. Er ignoriert Xions Sorgen und geht mit ihr in die Wunderhöhle. Dort fanden sie das versiegelte Schlüsselloch und Xion hatte eine Vision von einem Jungen, der es verschließt. Sie bemerkt, dass dieser Roxas sehr ähnlich sieht, doch sie werden von einem großen Herzlosen angegriffen, bevor sie etwas sagen kann. Im Kampf tut Roxas sich plötzlich schwerer, während Xion den Gegner vernichtet und ihrem Freund auf die Beine hilft. Er meint lediglich müde gewesen zu sein. An seinem 354sten Tag musste Roxas ein Gerät der Organisation XIII in die Wunderhöhle bringen. Er wird von Herzlosen angegriffen und besiegt sie. Allerdings fühlt er sich plötzlich sehr schwach. Als er die Höhle verlässt, fragt er sich plötzlich, warum er die Missionen der Organisation erfüllt, obwohl er doch so wenig über diese weiß. Er bemerkt, dass er nicht mal weiß, wer er eigentlich ist, oder woher er kommt und ist über seine Freundschaften besorgt. Er fragt sich, ob er zum Schloss zurückkehren solle oder nicht und als er zum Himmel sieht, vergießt er eine Träne. Einige Zeit später wurde er von Xion in die Höhle transportiert, um dort gegen sie zu kämpfen. Dort benutzte sie das Gerät, um sich Kraft zu holen. Nach dem Kampf teleportierte sie sich und Roxas nach Twilight Town, um den Kampf zu beenden. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Erster Besuch thumb|120px|Der Schatz aus der Höhle der Wunder. Sora, Donald und Goofy kommen in Agrabah an und begegnen Jago, der behauptet nun auf die gute Seite wechseln zu wollen. Er war zusammen mit Dschafar in dessen Lampe eingesperrt, konnte jedoch entkommen ohne zu wissen wohin er nun wolle. Er möchte sich bei Aladdin und Prinzessin Jasmin entschuldigen und bittet die Freunde, für ihn ein gutes Wort einzulegen. Die Freunde stimmen dem zu, als plötzlich eine unaufhörliche Anzahl von Herzlosen auftaucht und Jago sie "rettet" indem er an Kisten vorbei fliegt, die einige Herzlose erschlagen und er damit einen Weg freiräumt, auf dem die Freunde entkommen können. Die Freunde beschließen nun erstmal Aladdin zu suchen und gehen zum Palast, wo sie auf Jasmin treffen, die sich für damals bedankt und erzählt, dass Aladdins Verhalten in letzter Zeit sehr komisch ist. Die Gruppe beschließt weiter nach ihm zu suchen, zumal sich Jasmin wegen Jago wieder in den Palast zurückzieht. Nachdem sie den Platz verlassen, rennt ihnen Abu der kleine Affe von Aladdin über den Weg, der zuvor eine schwarze Lampe gestohlen hat. Ihm laufen Aladdin, der beim Rennen Sora begrüßt, und der Händler nach. Aladdin schimpft seinen Affen aus und gibt die Lampe zurück an den Händler. Nun begrüßen sich die Freunde wirklich und Aladdin erklärt, dass Dschinni und der fliegende Teppich die Welt umreisen und er deshalb oft den Palast verlässt, da im Inneren der Stadt immer etwas los ist. Als sich dann Aladdin umdreht, bemerkt er Jago wie dieser am Boden sitzt und am ganzen Leib zittert und stotternd etwas von einer Lampe erwähnt. Als Aladdin wegen der Lampe nachfragt, erklärt ihm Jago, dass die Lampe des Händlers Dschafars Lampe war, in der er selbst monatelang eingesperrt war. Die Freunde beschließen dann den Trödler aufzusuchen. Als sie seinen Laden betreten, fragt ihn Sora, ob es einen Weg gäbe, ihm diese Lampe abzukaufen und der Trödler sagt ihm, dass es möglich wäre, falls Sora sich das leisten könne. Aladdin gibt den Freunden ein Zeichen und der Händler versucht den Freunden eine andere Lampe anzubieten und die Freunde lehnen dies ab. Dann sagt der Trödler zu ihnen, dass er sich überreden lassen würde, wenn sie ihm im Gegenzug zur Lampe einen Schatz anbieten, der seine Vorstellungskraft übersteige und der dem eines Sultans würdig wäre. Danach verlassen Sora, Donald und Goofy den Trödler und treffen draußen vor dem Laden auf Aladdin. Aladdin grübelt wegen dem Schatz nach und Donald schlägt vor, sich der Schätze im Palast zu bedienen, was Aladdin aber ablehnt. Da die Schätze im Palast nicht in Frage kommen, rät Jago ihnen, es in der Wunderhöhle zu versuchen. Die Freunde beschließen ihm zu Vertrauen und unter seiner Führung begeben sie sich zur Wunderhöhle. In der Zwischenzeit betritt Karlo vor den Freunden die Höhle. Nachdem auch Sora, Donald und Goofy in der Wunderhöhle angekommen sind, müssen die Helden eine Falle beseitigen, um weiterzukommen. In der Höhle der Wunder durchquert die Gruppe den "Schlund der Herausforderungen" und nachdem sie die sich dort befindlichen Herzlosen besiegen, können sie schließlich die Tür zur Schatzkammer öffnen und finden dort eine goldene Trophäe, welche mit kostbaren Edelsteinen geschmückt ist. Sie beschließen diese für den Händler mitzunehmen und reden dabei auch über Dschafar. Karlo hört das Gespräch mit und lässt beim Gehen noch einige Herzlose angreifen, um sich einen Vorsprung und mehr Zeit für seinen Plan zu verschaffen, sich die Lampe vom Trödler zu besorgen. Zurück in der Stadt sehen die Freunde mit an, wie Karlo dem Händler nachjagt und dann die Lampe an sich reißt, als sie den Palastplatz erreichen. Der Händler will jedoch die lampe nicht so einfach Karlo überlassen und er läuft ihm hinterher. Es gelingt dem Händler auch für einen kurzen Moment, sich die Lampe wieder zu ergreifen, um sie dann doch von Karlo wieder dem Händler entrissen wird. Während Karlo schon triumphiert, fliegt Jago hoch über ihn und er schnappt sich die Wunderlampe. Der Händler als auch Karlo versuchen ihn zu fangen und landen dabei ziemlich unsanft an einer Wand. Doch das Glück ist auch Jago nicht hold. Als er ebenfalls an der Wand hängenbleibt, verliert er die Lampe und Karlo kann sie sich erneut ergreifen. Plötzlich taucht Dschinni auf und er verwechselt Karlo mit Aladdin. Er begrüßt ihn so überschwänglich, so dass Karlo für einen Moment erschöpft am Boden liegt und Aladdin ihn dann auf seinem Irrtum aufmerksam macht. Schließlich ruft Karlo den Vulkanlord und den Blizzardlord zu seiner Unterstützung herbei und er lässt diese gegen die Freunde kämpfen. Doch beide können besiegt werden und Karlo läuft wütend davon. Die Freunde verstecken die Lampe dann in einen steinernen Sarkophag. In Agrabah wollen sie sich von Prinzessin Jasmin und den anderen verabschieden, da Sora weiter nach König Micky und Riku suchen möchte, doch Aladdin fehlt. Dschinni geht ihn holen und Abu läuft vor ihm mit einem Edelstein davon. Die Freunde können den Affen aber aufhalten, dabei verliert Abu den Edelstein. Es stellt sich dann heraus, dass Abu diesen großen Edelstein aus der Wunderhöhle hat mitgehen lassen, welcher das Tor zum Schlüsselloch dieser Welt darstellt und anschließend von Sora geöffnet wird. Zweiter Besuch Der Händler setzt Dschafar frei, während Jago das beobachtet. Da Dschafar nun ein Dschinni ist, scheint der Händler sein neuer Meister zu sein, dem er offensichtlich einen oder mehrere Wünsche erfüllt hat, da sein Laden plötzlich voller Gold ist. Sora, Donald und Goofy tauchen im Laden etwas erstaunt auf und fragen nach Leuten in schwarzen Kutten. Plötzlich taucht Aladdin auf und erzählt, was der Händler getan hat. Jago gibt zu, dass er Dschafars derzeitigen Aufenthaltsort weiß und sagt er sei in den Ruinen. Dschinni taucht vor den Stadtmauern auf und lässt den Sandsturm, der sie aufhält, verschwinden. Sora fliegt auf dem Teppich Dschafars Silhouette hinterher und vernichtet einige Herzlose. In den Ruinen angekommen, gibt Jago zu, dass das Teil von Dschafars Plan war und er wahrscheinlich gerade den Palast angreift. Dennoch er versucht sich zu entschuldigen. Inzwischen hat Dschafar Jasmin angekettet und ihr seinen Plan erzählt. Als die Freunde auftauchen, richtet er einen magischen Strahl auf Aladdin, welcher aber von Jago abgefangen wird. Dschafar nimmt nun seine Dschinni-Gestalt an und versucht den Palast zu zerstören, wird jedoch letzten Endes von Sora besiegt. Er und seine Lampe lösen sich auf und Dschinni taucht, entsetzt darüber, dass ihm nicht Bescheid gesagt wurde, auf. Jago entschuldigt sich erneut und meint, dass er als Freund zu nichts nutze sei. Doch Sora meint, dass man als Freunde einfach nur zusammen Spaß haben solle. ''Kingdom Hearts coded'' Charaktere |Datei:Wache 2 KHχ.png|Palastwache |Datei:Sultan KHUx.png|Der Sultan von Agrabah. |Datei:Agrabah NPC 1 KH.png|Der Mann auf dem Platz. |Datei:Agrabah NPC 2 KH.png|Die Frau in der Gasse. |Datei:Agrabah NPC 3 KH.png|Der Junge vor den Toren. |Datei:Keyblade Wielder 09 KHx.png|Anderer Spieler. }} Gegner Bitte beachten, dass die normal geschriebenen Namen einen normalen Kampf gegen diesen Gegner aufzeigen, wobei die fettgeschriebenen Namen die Endgegner des jeweiligen Ortes sind. Herzlose |Datei:Schatten-Infanterist KHχ.png|Schatten-Infanterist |Datei:High Wizard KHχ.png|High Wizard |Datei:Jewelry Bag KHχ.png|Bag O' Jewels |Datei:Charcoal Bag KHχ.png|Bag O' Coal |Datei:Gold Coin Bag KHχ.png|Bag O' Coins |Datei:Watermelon KHχ.png|Wicked Watermelon |Datei:Large Watermelon KHχ.png|Large Watermelon |Datei:Fireworks KHχ.png|Festive Fireworks |Datei:Large Fireworks KHχ.png|Large Fireworks |Datei:Cannoned Camel KHχ.png|Cannoned Camel |Datei:Golden Hook Bat KHUx.png|Golden Hook Bat |Datei:Wily Bandit KHχ.png|'Wily Bandit' |Datei:Arachnovicta KH.png|'Arachnovicta' |Datei:Kurt Zisa KH.png|'Kurt Zisa' |Datei:Vulkanlord KHII.png|'Vulkanlord' |Datei:Blizzardlord KHII.png|'Blizzardlord' |Datei:XIII-Pilz Nummer 5 KHIIFM.png|'XIII-Pilze Nr. 5' |Datei:Ameisenlöwe Days.png|'Ameisenlöwe' |Datei:Ferry Reaper KHUx.png|'Ferry Reaper' }} Niemande Datei:Vexen (Abwesende Silhouette) KHIIFM.png|'Vexens Abwesende Silhouette' Datei:Xions Dritte Form Days.png|'Xion (dritte Form)' Jemande Schätze Weblinks